Legend of Zelda: Worlds End
by LordGoogally
Summary: A young boy named after the fabled Hero of Time must rise to face the dark forces that threaten to destroy Hyrule when the dreaded magical lord and wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganonondorf, obtains the mystical artifact known as Majora's Mask.
1. Chapter 1

_The tale had been told many times over. A boy with tremendous courage, chosen by fate to save the land of Hyrule from dark forces. The fight between the hero of time and the evil, mystical king.  
><em>

The slight clang of sand thrown against metal by the wind was the only audible sound besides that of a man sobbing. The wasteland was barren, a desert littered with thousand year old ruins, columns carved with intricate, though worn down, patterns, broken walls and staircases leading nowhere. Amongst the debris stood a small circle of five figures, towering over the thin, bloodied, weeping body of a man. The sand around the man was speckled with his blood. Raising his head, the red liquid still dripping from his incessantly grinning mouth, the man looked up at those around him through squinted eyes. The metallic armour that three of them wore gleamed under the bright sun, causing the man to squint even further, closing his eyes just as the ironclad fist of the most heavily armoured of the five connected with his face, sending him rolling over himself with another spurt of blood. With what strength he had left, the man pulled a key from his pocket and weakly tossed it along the sand so it came to rest by their feet.

Almost immediately, one of the figures turned away, his red robe flowing around him. All that could be seen of his face were his grey eyes. The fact that his skin was a peculiar light shade of purple was largely hidden by the decorative fabric he was draped in. He walked over to the now unconscious man's bag. The large sack was covered in masks and on top of it was a chest. Picking the chest up, the man returned to the others. Several of them promptly fell in line beside him and they simultaneously got to their knees before the one dressed in thick black armour. His red hair was decorated by an exotic, thin gold crown, his skin was dark and his eyes shone down at the chest with a foreboding satisfaction. Placing the key in the chest, the man known by legend as Ganondorf opened it to reveal a mask.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna be Zelda anymore guys!" Came the cry of a young boy in a skirt tied to a tree.<p>

"Colin you're breaking character! You're the one who wanted to play with us!" Another boy shouted back, his purple hair waving about as he engaged his friend in a battle of wooden swords. They fought in a small, grassy clearing by the edge of the forest and Ordon village, with a slight smirk on his face the child yelled out as he swooped his weapon forwards, "Link, there is no way you can defeat me!"

The two swords connected as Link parried the blow. Both boys came closer together, straining to push each others swords away as Link, the boy dressed in a green tunic muttered, "You might have the Triforce of power, Ganondorf, but with Farore by my side I can accomplish anything!" His blonde fringe swayed under his large green hat as he finally forced his opponents' sword aside and swung his blade at his friend.

The other boy flinched, though he managed to catch the wooden sword in his hand inches from his chest. Looking at Link with some surprise the boy quickly tapped Link in the side of the head with his toy blade whilst yelling out, "Ganondorf can't be harmed by a mere toy!"

"Ow," Link mumbled as he stepped back, rubbing the sore spot on his head where the handmade weapon had hit him, "No fair Kafei, that hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry Link," Kafei laughed as he lowered his weapon, "I didn't realize the wielder of the 'Tri-force of Courage' was such a wuss, I barely touched you." Taking a seat on a fallen tree, Kafei sighed wearily and stared up at the clouds above as they passed across the blue sky, "Why'd your parents name you after the Hero of Time anyways?"

Link shrugged as he took a seat next to his friend, "I don't know, Grandma said it was because they expected me to do some great things or something like that."

"Living in this excuse for a town? Not likely, we need to live in the city, become soldiers and fight evil for real." Kafei spoke passionately, his eyes still fixated on the sky, "We could meet the King and Princess Zelda, explore all of Hyrule and fight Gannondorf and other bad guys if we were soldiers."

Link stared at Kafei and grinned, "Sure, someday we'll do it, when we're old enough."

"Promise?" The purple haired boy turned to Link.

"Promise." Link said as he got off the log and picked up his sword, "Until then, do you want to practice?" Kafei grabbed his sword and stood opposite Link in the clearing.

"C-Can you guys let me go now please?" Came a whimper from the tree where Colin was tied up, "I need to use the bathroom!"

"Not until Link rescues you!" Kafei yelled out though he kept his eyes on his green clothed friend, "Ready?"

"Ready."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" The elderly woman sighed with a hint of worry obvious on her face. Her wrinkled features were illuminated by the bright sunlight that streamed in through the windows of the wooden cottage and knowing the answer to her question, she handed a small pile of folded clothes to the teenager infront of her.

"I made a promise grandma," Link smiled as he took the assorted tunics, "Don't worry I'll be fine, Kafei has everything arranged for me to meet him in Market Town."

"But joining the army? Is that really what you want to do with yourself?" She sighed, her features deepening as she glanced away at the boy she'd raised.

"There hasn't been a war in years Gran," Link said as he slid the clothes into his bag before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I've been practicing for years, I'll be fine I promise and you know I don't break my promises."

Glancing back at him, Links Grandmother smiled warmly, proud of her boy for the man he was growing into. She was a lot shorter than he was so she flung herself about his waist in an embrace, " Link my boy, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Gran," the blonde boy grinned as he hugged back, " You look after yourself."

"Like I can't, I've been looking after both of us this whole time," Pulling back the old woman gave Link a shove, "Now scram before I get teary."

With a slight chuckle, Link gave the woman a kiss on the cheek, grabbed his bag and walked back out the door of the small cottage, yelling "I love you and I'll come visit when summer comes!"

"You better write to me boy!" She yelled as Link closed the door.

It was sunny outside, the sky was speckled with clouds that stretched out into the distance. With a laugh, Link looked about to see numerous villagers had gathered about to wish him farewell. With hugs, cheers and handshakes, Link made his way to his horse and leaped onto its saddle, waving his friend's goodbye as he rode towards the woods. The woods had grown darker since he had been young, people had claimed they'd seen monsters roaming the wilderness, but after searches the stories had been dismissed as nothing more than that. Stories. Even so, the tales began to come to Link now, making him somewhat nervous as he glanced about the mass of tree's that lined either side of the worn path his horse now trotted down.

"Link!" A voice screamed, making the youth jump in his saddle as he cocked his head around to stare back towards the village, "Wait up!"

A young man, short, wearing dirt-covered clothes and with a mess of dirty blonde hair was sprinting towards him from the village, slowing down his pace only as he neared Link who'd turned himself so he was sitting backwards on his horse. Colin grinned as he stood before Link, "Sorry I ditched work early so I could come say goodbye to you properly." Link slid off his horse and looked down on the much shorter guy with a smile as Colin continued a little nervously, "So… I guess, goodbye. For a while at least."

He put out his hand and Link grabbed hold of it and pulled the youth into an unreciprocated hug before pushing him back, "Just for a little while." Link grinned trying to be cheerful about the situation before he noticed a strange look on Colins face, "W-wha-?"

"Ssh." Colin muttered as he stared off into the trees further down the path. Link turned around to stare too. It took a few seconds before he could hear a slight rumbling and see trees in the distance be shaken. The rustling tree's grew nearer and nearer and Link placed his hand on the hilt of his sword before suddenly a small girl leapt out onto the path several meters ahead of them. From the brief glance the two got of her as she swiftly shot across the path all they could make out was that she could be no more than ten and had deep green hair and green clothes. The two boys looked on, confused and shocked before they heard a deep growl. Bursting out of the woods ahead of them were a trio of walking skeletons. Their bones were stuck together and allowed for movement, their eyes glowed green, they wore dark gold armour on their shoulders and in their hands they all brandished large broadswords.

"What in Din's name are they." Colin managed to say with his mouth wide open, amazed and aghast at the three creatures that had stopped in the path ahead of them. They stared at the two boys before a pair of them ran off into the woods after the girl and the other began to lumber towards them.

"C-Colin, take...take Epona," Link stuttered as he let his bag slide off his shoulder to the mossy ground, "Ride to the village and warn the gaurds."

"Wha- Link no!" Colin shouted as he stared at Links hand which was tightening its grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Go! Go now!" Link shouted back at Colin who hurriedly grabbed Links bag from the ground and leapt astride the reddish horse, turning it around.

"Link hop on, you expect to fight that thing? You're going to get yourself killed!" The boy screamed down at Link, glancing back to watch the creature had broken out into a sprint towards them.

"I said go! Hurry!" Link shrieked at the top of his lungs, clenching his eyes shut as he did so, drawing his sword and holding it out infront of him with both hands. As he opened his eyes Epona belted past him and the skeletal creature, easily head and shoulders taller than him was within meters. His mouth opened and shut with shock as he began to take a few steps back, the creature still in full sprint towards him. Closing his eyes again, Link held his sword steady before him with both hands and then ***CRACK***. Link could feel his world spin as the creature smacked its sword into his blade with tremendous force. As his hands were still clenched around his hilt, the sword and Link were sent rolling sideways and the teen found himself lying face first in dirt by a tree.

Rolling over, Link was just in time to see a the massive broadsword coming down on him and quickly rolled back to the tree, allowing the sword to smash into the ground with enough force that Link could feel the shockwave travel through the ground beneath him. Link scrambled around the tree getting to his feet in the process and watched the creature pull its broadsword back and swing it around at him. Swiftly sliding around to the other side of the tree, Link let the creatures blade slice into the thick bark with a thud. There was a second of stunned silence as Link watched the skeleton struggle to pull its sword out of the tree before he acted. With his sword in hand, Link thrust it forth at the demonic entity, lodging his sword squarely through its midsection, only for the skeletal beast to release one of its hands from its own sword and punch Link in the face. Rolling backwards again, Link got to his feet to find his sword was now stuck in the skeleton who let go of its own sword to pull Links blade out of its gut. With a slight yelp, Link leapt to the side, again landing in dirt as the creature swung his sword down upon him. Pulling himself up using the hilt of the creatures broadsword, still lodged in the tree, Link pulled back on it with all his might, putting a foot on the tree itself to add leverage, succeeding in pulling the sword out though the struggle caused him to stumble back several steps just as the skeleton swung at had a split-second opportunity to steady his footing and block the attack with his new blade. The two swords clanged and Link shuddered as the force of the strike travelled through his entire body.

Letting his sword slide under his opponents, Link proceeded to bash the skeletons sword slightly out of the way with the side of his blade before slicing upwards at its skull. The green glow that were the beasts eyes slowly faded before the front half of its skeletal face slid to the ground. The creature promptly toppled backwards and crashed to the ground.

Panting, Link dropped the broadsword and stumbled towards his defeated foe, looking at its body with some wonder before he picked up his own weapon, wiped it on his tunic and sheathed it. Then he remembered the girl with a gasp and broke into a sprint down the path towards the area of woods she'd ran in to.

He'd traversed these woods many times as a child and as such, nimbly leaped and ducked through the thick foliage before coming across a small clearing where a tree had fallen. Leaping ontop of it, Link looked arounnd and spotted what he was searching for. At least one of the skeletal creatures were obvious amongst the trees and it looked like it was raising its sword for a killing stroke. With adrenalin boosted speed that suprised himself, Link sprinted the length of the fallen tree as he unsheathed his sword. Leaping from its broken roots, Link shouted aggressivly as he travelled through the air, slicing his sword out infront of him as he flew towards the living skeleton. His landing was less than graceful, rolling briefly along the ground from his momentum, but getting to his feet he got to witness the skeleton fall, headless, to the ground. With a laugh brought on by joy at his attack succeeding, Link proceeded to notice the green haired girl cowering on the ground at the base of another large tree. She stared up at Link and pointed behind him with an open mouth. Whirling around, the teenager saw the final creature with its sword coming down on him and as he pulled his blade up to block the blow a small glowing yellow light shot past him into the monsters eye socket. The creature reeled forward and went to clutch at its face, only for its arm to be sliced in half by Links attempt to block. Pulling itself back, the skeleton roared. The yellow light flew in the air and screamed back at it, "That's what you get bitch!"

Despite the shock of whatever just happened, Link plunged his sword upwards through the creatures skull, pulled it out and swiftly brought it back down, cleaving its head in two. The skeleton fell by his feet and Link panted again before collapsing into a seated position on the ground. _Guess all that training paid off._

"Hey buddy, you're pretty good, you know that?" The yellow light praised Link as it landed on his leg. Staring down at it, Link noticed it was a tiny person, a girl with wings.

"A fairy?"

"Oh wow, you got brains too? Hey Saria this ones a keeper!" The fairy yelled out to the girl behind Link. Link swivelled around on the ground to face the green haired stranger, accidently forcing the fairy to fall off him. The yellow fairy quickly got back to her feet and flew up into Links face with an obviously displeased look on her face, "Oi, watch it you little punk, I'm only letting you off this time 'cause you helped save my pal's hide."

"Ah, s-sorry?" Link stammered, though in his head he wondered who she was calling little, the fairy stood at about only seven or eight centimeters.

"Oh no, please don't be sorry, I'm sorry about Stan," The green haired girl said apologetically as she got to her feet and walked towards Link, "Thank you so much stranger."

"You're-you're welcome?" Link stammered before he stared at the fairy who had flown to one side, "Stan?"

"Us fairies have a different naming system!" The fairy shrieked.

"Sorry!" Link cowered slightly and raised his hands in appeasement, "Um, I'm Link."

"Link, it's a pleasure," The green haired girl smiled as she got on her knees before him, "My name's Saria."


End file.
